


February 14th

by Bertul



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertul/pseuds/Bertul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Nico is ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14th

Out of all the things Nico had been hoping for on his last quest - avoiding another world-ending prophecy, getting back home alive, Piper and Drew hopefully not killing each other -  hydra poisoning was certainly not high on the list. At the bottom in fact. Maybe, _just maybe_ , not even on there at all. Will had assured him that he’d be mostly recovered within a week, but for now he feels like he’s dying, head throbbing painfully and what may well be liquid lead flowing sluggishly through his veins.

Hazel had iris-messaged him every hour once he’d regained consciousness, face twisted in concern with Reyna and Frank occasionally present in the background, but she’s got all her new centurion duties to take care of and they're lucky if he’s remotely lucid when she calls. Sally checks in on him often, bringing food that he barely nibbles at and occasionally a book that he never manages to get past the first page of. Sometimes he’ll wake up from a strange fever dream to find the covers have been tucked back around him and a fresh glass of water placed on the nightstand.

He just feels like a nuisance, taking up their spare room and eating his way through the fridge.

He just wants to be gone.

<>

It feels like hours pass once he jerks awake before he hears the front door unlock and Percy come in, the noise of it making Nico’s head throb even more.

It’s even more infuriating hearing his sort-of-boyfriend this close and yet still not _here_ , next to him and cuddling him and why does he have to be like this on _Valentine’s Day_ of all days. He swears he’s never usually this clingy, or rather this obvious about it, but he still stews in a feeling of irritation until Percy is finally sitting on the bed beside him and leans over to softly brush Nico’s bangs back from his face.

“Hey,” he says softly. “You okay?”

Nico gives a grumpy noise that apparently sufficiently communicates just what a ridiculous question that was, because Percy’s next question is “Do you want something to eat?”

“ ‘m not hungry.”

“Have you eaten anything since this morning?”

“No.”

“If you don’t eat anything you’re not going to recover, Nico.”

That’s a good point actually, and the sooner he’s better the sooner he can stop causing everyone all this hassle.

“I’ll go get you some soup or something. “

_That_ turns out to be a complete disaster, because Nico only manages to gingerly swallow a couple of spoonfuls before his stomach heaves and he lurches to the bathroom to damn near throw up a lung. It takes about another hour for him to stand up again without retching, and he’s _not_ crying, definitely not. His eyes are just damp, is all.

“Gods, this sucks.” He hiccups out loud, trying and failing to balance as his stomach protests again, Percy slinging an arm around him for support and still looking guilty as hell.

“Sorry about that, man. Shit, I-”

“Isn’t your fault. Don’t apologize.” Nico gasps to cut him off, still trying to breathe properly. It's his own damn fault, again and again and again-

Percy breaks him out of that train of thought pretty abruptly by sighing “Come on, let’s get you back to bed”, scooping Nico up bridal-style and fuck it, any other time he’d protest and wriggle his way free but by now he’s given up on everything. He’ll just act extra grumpy tomorrow to make up for all this clinginess today.

“Percy?” He asks once he’s back in ‘his’ room and Percy gets up to leave, reaching out to keep him there, real and corporeal.

“Yeah?” comes the slightly concerned answer. “You need anything?”

“Can you stay for a bit?”

“Can’t resist my charms, can you?” Percy grins as he flops heavily down beside him, letting Nico crawl up close so there’s barely a sliver of space between them.

“Shut up.” He huffs back, but it’s all bark and no bite right now and he feels like he could sleep for years, with Percy all warm beside him and his fingers carding through Nico’s hair and yeah, that’s nice. Nice and soothing.

“Happy Valentines Day, Percy.” Nico mumbles.

“You too, Nico.”


End file.
